Why don't you remember? Don't forget
by February The Seventh
Summary: America remembers his past, England might remember, but these two much find out they love eachother before its too late. changed title from Why don't you remember? to Don't Forget. I suck at summaries. well, Enjoy D
1. Ripped picture

Okay! I got this idea whilst I was on MSN with my friend, we started pretending we were countries and talking as the country. Being England is so funny XD Just so you know. This isn't only chatting on MSN, its other stuff aswell. It was originally just going to be MSN but then I found myself writing more and more and getting more ideas so now, The MSN thing is just part of the story! xD

But anyway, Enjoy. since I don't really know what else to do with this I would appreciate some suggestions,da?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. *cries*. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya ( lucky D: )

Using a mix of human names and country names. XD

* * *

_America has entered the conversation!_

_England has entered the conversation!_

**_America: _**_Hi Iggy!_

_**England: **Don't call me Iggy._

_**America: **Aww, But Iggy is a cute nickname! Even russia said so!_

_**England: **HE said it was cute? It must be a bloody bad nickname then!_

_**America: **Oh! Tony says hi! =D_

_**England: **Stop talking about your bloody pet alien, Git. _

_**America: **He's not JUST a pet alien, He is my super cool sidekick and he helps me come up with heroic ideas!, Not that I need any help._

_**England: **Sure, That's why every time we're at a world conference, you decide on making a bloody super hero!_

Russia has entered the conversation!

_**England: **Russia? what are you doing here?_

_**Russia: **It's a nice day today, da?_

**_England_**_**: **It's bloody raining o_o_

_**Russia: **It may be raining, but it is the perfect day to become one with me, da?_

Russia has logged out.

America laughed as he watched Russia asked England, yet again, to become one with him. He stretched and went downstairs to the kitchen feeling thirsty. "Some nice coke'll do!" he said smiling happily while opening the bottle and quickly chugging down half a bottle. He put the bottle on the side and grabbed a hamburger out of the stash he had in his cupboard, he then picked up his coke and made his way back upstairs. When he got back to his computer, he found a message England had left him on MSN.

_**England: **I'm glad he finally bloody logged out._

_**England: **You take a bloody long time to reply, or are you stuffing your bloody face with bloody hamburgers again?_

_****__America: __I wasn't stuffing my face with them. And hamburgers are very nice!_

_**England: **Is that why you're so fat?_

_**America: **I'm not fat! I'm a hero! I have muscles! its not fat!_

Canada has entered the conversation!

_**America: **Hey there mattie!_

_**England: **Hey Canada. how are you?_

_**Canada: **I'm fine.._

_**America: **Wow, England can ACTUALLY be nice._

_**England: **Git, I'm only nice to people who deserve to be treated nicely too._

_**America:** Are you suggesting that I, The hero, does not deserve to have people be nice to me?_

_**England: **You are not a bloody hero!_

_**America: **You aren't a hero, You wouldn't know._

_**Canada: **Can one of you tell my bear, kumajirou, who I am please..?_

_**England: **Your pet bear doesn't know who you are?_

_**Canada: **I know! I had to tell him five times this morning.. :_

America chuckled to himself. He didn't think Canada's bear was very nice, forgetting him all the time.

**_Canada: _**_I'd better go now.. bye England&America!_

_**England: **Bye Canada._

_**America:** Bye!_

Canada has logged out.

**_England: _**_Back to the subject we were talking about before hall we? Lets talk about this guy I know who thinks he is a hero when he is too much of a git to realise nobody thinks he is._

_****__America: __Jeez.. you don't need to rant._

_**England: **I'm not ranting! Who the hell made you such a git anyway! I'm pretty sure I raised you NOT to be a git. Or maybe you were always a git,You just didn't do anything like the bloody git you are now for some weird reason! Did France get to you? i'm surprised if he didn't. I wonder how Canada turned out normal with him around."_

Englands statement made America shift uncomfortably in his seat. He thought for a few moments and came up with a really funny reply.

**_America: _**_I think you just murdered my tastebuds and brain with your awful cooking. =D_

_**England: **..._

England has logged out.

America sighed, He didn't really think Englands cooking was that bad- mainly because he'd grown up with it. He didn't see why England would bring up such a subject though. _I really don't get why he brings it up, then when I reply he gets even more annoyed."_ America thought to himself, finishing off the last of his coke and turning off his computer, ready to go downstairs and grab another hamburger. On his way down, he decided to go into his storage room again. He propped his glasses back up his nose and opened the door- it was very dusty inside. He felt somthing knock against his foot, it was a picture frame. He picked it up- it was a picture of him and England, america holding Englands hand of course. he then noticed it was ripped down the middle, tearing England and America apart. _How ironic.._ he thought, smiling to himself. He took the picture outside and put it down in the kitchen. After he'd grabbed a hamburger and took such a big bite it had barely half left, he picked up the picture again and walked into the sitting room. He placed the picture behind one of himself with Tony, mainly because if england came round he wouldnt see the picture. America sat down infront of his TV and picked up the remote. he finished the last bite of his hamburger and flicked through the channels. He decided to go with the History channel, sometimes it's funny to see humans do reinactments of wars or historical events. The American revolution was done very badly though. He closed his eyes, listening to the guy on the TV talking about dinosaurs. Having a pet dinosaur as well as Tony would be awsome!

_"Engwand! Engwand!" America shouted excitedly, running to his beloved brother. "Engwand! welcome bwack!" America laughed happily. England smiled and put his hand on america's head, ruffling his hair._

_"Hey, How about we have a picture taken of us?" England said, scooping the young nation into his arms. America hugged the bigger nation._

_"Iggywand!" America said. England put America down and set up a camera. He set it to go in 10 seconds. "Look! I'm nearly bwigger than you!" America laughed._

_"Yes, Soon you'll be bigger than me! Oh, Hold my hand America. smile to the camera" England said, a bright smile was plastered on his face. America copied. giving the same sweet little smile..._

America opened his eyes. _iggywand? I remember now! shame he doesn't remember me calling him that. i KNEW I got Iggy from somewhere._ America giggled. He was hanging half off the sofa, the remote still in his hand and the TV was somehow off. He sat up and felt somthing wet on his face. he reached up to his cheeks. had he been crying in his sleep?.. _Naa, why would I cry over HIM. Its probably just very hot in this room. After all, heroes don't cry!_ he muttered. He stoop up and went too his calender, checking too see when the next meeting was. Oh great, there was one tomorrow? he really didn't feel like going. America looked at the clock. It was 1:32 in the morning. he stared at it for a few moments then went upstairs into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, it really looked like he'd been crying! He turned the tap on and splashed his face with water. he then got a towel, dried his face and went into his bedroom. The meeting was in a few hours, so He decided to get some sleep first.

* * *

America woke up again at 3:30. he'd left his glasses on by accedent so now they were crooked and squashed at one side of his face. He put his glasses right and took a shower. after that. He went downstairs and had his favourite thing in the world- Hamburgers, for breakfast. When he'd finished getting ready, He walked into the sitting room and took the picture out of the frame. Then he got his keys, opened the door, locked the door, put his keys back in his pocket and set off to the meeting. On his way there, he decided to buy some icecream despite the cold weather. A huge tub of it. It was only a ten minute walk too the meeting, but America finished the whole tub of icecream in five minutes. _Brain freeze!"_ he thought as the icecream sent cold shivers down his spine.

"You're two minutes late, America" England said spitefully as America opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry! I bought some Icecream along the way and it gave me brainfreeze!" He laughed.

"Oh, I thought 'heroes' could cope with a bit of brain freeze" England said.

"I can cope with brain freeze! And anyway, you wouldn't know anything about heroes. You aren't even close! you're more of the evil villian.." he said,grinning. America stepped on the wooden floor, since he had icecream on his shoe- he tripped. causing the picture of him as a child with England to fly out of his coat pocket. "Ahh!" he said,trying to catch the picture as it fell. Luckily he grabbed it before anyone could see it "It's just a picture of mee and Tony!" He said, laughing and slipping the picture into his pocked. he then very quickly sat down into his seat and clearerd his throat.

"Aww, America was so cute when he was younger, vee~" Italy said. Americas face turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-you saw that?" America asked them all. He looked around at all the countries. England was looking away from him with a scowl on his face. "So! I think we should make a-"

"NO GIANT SUPERHEROES!" England shouted. England got up and stomped out the room, letting the door slam behind him.

"I wasn't going to say that, Iggy!" America said while England was storming outside.

The meeting went by very quickly. America was quieter than usual though. When the meeting had finally ended England was still not in his seat. America sighed "He is way too stubborn for his own good, unlike me, The hero" he said to himself. He opened the door to walk outside and put his hands in his coat pockets. He made sure the picture was still in there. He wwalked home slowly. Rain started to heavily come down, He forgot his umbrella so when the rain got so heavy he decided to run. _Thinking about it.. why DO I call myself a hero? i don't remember how it started.. but oh well! All that matters is i'm a hero!" _he smiled at himself. When he got home his clothes were drenched. He got in, dropped his keys onto the side and went upstairs to get changed into somthing a little warmer. _If i'd come inside like this, England would have made me put somthing warmer on.. i would have also had to have drunk some tea _America chuckled. He was still tired, so he decided to have a few hamburgers and go to sleep.

* * *

And the first chapter is done! I hope you liked it!. Please rate and reveiw. this IS my first hetalia fanfiction so if the characters are a little OOC sorry xD

The next chapter: Why am I a hero?

Thanks for reading =D


	2. Why AM I a hero?

Okay! next chapter! I dont own hetalia!. enjoy :

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. =D

* * *

America got into his double-bed and took his glasses off. that question still rang through his mind.. Why did he call himself a hero? He couldn't really remember. He turned too his side and sighed. He soon fell asleep.

_"Wow America, That really suits you!" England smiled down at little America.. _

"England.." America murmured in his sleep. "England... play with me?" America asked, a bright childish smile entered his sleeping face. He reached out his hand, knocking his glasses onto the floor. "don't leave again.. i'm sorry England.. I'm sorry I left..." he said his smile turned into a frown. America's eyes fluttered open. _huh, where are my glasses?_ he thought, looking too see if they were on the floor. He saw them and picked them up, putting them on. He yawned and went downstairs to get a few hamburgers for breakfast. He took a bag and put ten hamburgers inside, along with a coke and he went into the sitting room. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on there he really wanted to watch, so he turned it off again. He crammed his mouth with hamburgers while thinking about the dream he had. It was a nice dream. He took the now empty bag into his kitchen and threw it in the bin. It was a sunny day outside, so he decided to go into his back garden. He looked around, there was his garden shed. He remembered running into there and hiding. England got so worried! America wondered off into the midst of some trees, and he came to a swing. _I don't even remember this! _he said, sitting on the very small swing. He was bored again, so he decided to go onto MSN..

America has logged on!

France has logged on!

**_France:_**_ Bonjour. would you care for some French wine?_

**_America: _**_No way, Heroes don't drink wine!. ._._

**_France: _**_Ah, no need to worry my dear! you can come over and share some of my wine any day!_

**_America: _**_Okay.._

**_France: _**_Tres bien, Tres bien! would you prefer red wine or white wine, my lovely?_

America has logged out.

America really didn't want to talk too that annoying France, so he logged off. For some reason he wanted to talk to England.. He sighed. America hated England! why would he want to talk? or did he hate England? maybe he didn't? _Gah i'm confused_ he said. He then heard a bleep on his computer. He had an email! He opened it up, it said:

_America,_

_where'd you get that bloody picture from?_

_England_

Wll just great! England didn't remember taking the picture. well.. neither did HE before he had that dream. _I'll just remind him heroicly! _He said to himself smiling. He was really bored now. maybe he should just go back to sleep? He sighed and decided to take a nap on the sofa. He stretched and lay down in a comfortable position, gently drifting too sleep.

_"America? ... America?"_

_"England! Your back home!" America squealed with excitement. "Wait, I have something to show you!" Young England said before running upstairs, a few minutes later emerging with a batman costume on._

_"Look England!" England smiled._

_"Wow America, It really suits you!" England smiled down at little America._

_"really?" _

_"Really. You look just like a hero!" England exclaimed._

_"I'm not JUST a hero. I'm a superhero!" he said, then singing the tune to star wars._

_"Ehh.. America, that's STARWARS not batman." England chuckled._

_"I like the starstraws theme better.. Hey England! Can you play superheroes with me and you be the evil villian?" America asked._

_"Sure! but, its star wars not starstraws.." England said, bending down to kiss the younger nation on the forehead.._

America woke up with a start. He quickly got up and rushed too his storage cupboard, rummaging through the boxes to find a batman suit. After looking in the last box, he found it. It was very tiny but it was something he'd wear. _Wow, Iggy doesn't remember this?_ he said. He was rather annoyed by this thought _Everything I do ties down to England raising me, I suppose _He said. He then almost regretted fighting England. He shook off the thought and took his old batman costume upstairs and folded it up into his draw. He glanced at the clock.. _what? Its nearly 11:00 PM?_ he said. No wonder he was hungry. he practically ran downstairs and shoved hamburgers into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. After he had eaten his fill - He couldn't get the dream out of his head. it was really bugging him. America sighed

"What's next, do I have glasses because England said I look good in them?" he said out loud. America again went into his storage room. He got his old set of toy soldiers out and set them in the sitting room. When he opened the box- he took out the one that used to be his favourite back when he played with them. The one that looked just like England. he smiled sadly, recalling the memory of his soldier and put the box back, keeping the England soldier out. It was late, so he went to his bedroom and lay face-down on his pillow. "I really don't want to dream about England again. I already know he's the reason i'm a hero" he muttered. "well whatever! even though it was iggys idea to call me a hero- at least he was right! I am a hero!" he smiled.

After America had got too sleep, he did have one or two dreams about England. more like nightmares.. "England...!" America cried- actual tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, England..! But.. I want to be my own country!" he murmured. America sat up.. still speaking. "England.. why can't I? i don't want to fight you!" America said, His voice sleepy yet stubborn sounding. America got up and ran down the stairs, stumbling on the bottom step. "Wait england!" he said. he opened the door and took his key, putting it in his pocket subconsciously. "England.." he murmured, before stepping into the rain that was thudding onto the ground. His socks soon became sodden, his hair became flat against his face. He opened his eyes- they were blurry as if he were in a trance. his expression became thick with fear. "England..!" he screamed, he ran down the path, arms outstretched "wait for me.. England!" He carried on walking. he came to the airport.. he snuck on a plane going to.. the UK. when he got off he ran. "ENGLAND!" he screamed. after finally collapsing infront of a house.

"America. you bloody git" England said as America woke up.

"W-what? How did I get here?" America gasped, looking around England's home.

"You sleepwalked here from your house. You woke me up! screaming "England! England!" you are a bloody git-faced Bastard." England said- his face didn't show he was angry though.

"Well.. I keep having dreams about me and yo- err... Tony! Yeah that's it! I kept having dreams about me and Tony! I just had to... get your help because My Heroic powers are weakening! yeah that's it!" America laughed.

"Right.. Okay seriously, why DO you call yourself a Hero America?" England asked. America frowned inwardly. _He really DOESN'T remember. _He thought to himself.

"Well, I found this super cool batman suit in the storage cupboard! Although I still think I should have got a Starstr- Star wars one instead." He smiled. This question seemed to put a slight look of shock on England's face. "Oh and Also! Guess what else I found? I found a vampire costume that fits you just right! I knew I was right when I said you were an evil villain!" America said, laughing like a maniac.

"Qit laughing like a bloody maniac and tell the truth, Git." England said, his thick eyebrows were pointing down into a frown.

"... Why should I tell you? I'm a hero! Haha!" America said, running out of the house.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY GIT!" England shouted, Running out the door and attempting to catch America.

"It's not like I've forgotten, Little hero" England muttered as he walked back into his house. There was an image of Little America at the top of the stairs, showing him that cute batman costume. England smiled at the memory and went to make some tea.

America ran round a corner and stopped. He really wanted to see England, thinking about it. He turned around slowly and walked too England's house "I'm going too say My jacket is still there" He said, thinking up a good plan to get back into England's house. _ding dong_ The bell rang. A few seconds later England opened the door.

"What do you want, Git?" He asked.

"I-I left my jacket!" he stated, though the attempt didn't work.

"You didn't have a Jacket.." England said. "you can come in if you want. You look cold thats all" England said, turning around.

"Oh, Thanks." America said, walking in a few steps and standing in the doorway, England didn't normally like America to go further than that, so he rested against the heater and waited for England to come back.

"You can sit in the sitting room you know. don't stand by the bloody heater" He shouted into the hallway. America looked up and walked into England's sitting room. America sat down and looked at the blank TV screen. A few minutes later England came in with two cups of tea. "Drink it fast and then leave" England said, shoving a bup of tea into America's hands.

* * *

And thats the end of that chapter! I realised i made loads of spelling mistakes in the last chapter and forgot to correct them. Anyway!.

Next chapter: Forget me not.

Please Rate and reveiw! Oh and, The yaoi is going to be starting in the next chapter! So, watch out! =D


	3. Forget me not

Okay. I have decided to change the story name because of how haywire my mind has gone and i've lost track of what I was originally planning to do. LOL.

So instead of "Why have you forgotton?" its going to be "Don't forget". That title will have a very special meaning at the end of this story, I am not spoiling... obviously.. anyway, LOL. Read of =D

Disclaimer: Since i'm not Japanese nor a man, I don't own Hetalia. listen to me, or i may claim your vital reagons, da?

WOW This is one heck of a long chappie. Really sorry, I got so immersed in writing i didn't want to stop! LOL.

* * *

America brought the cup of tea to his lips, pretending to take a mouthful._"Englands tea is always ho-"_ He licked what had touched his lips off and a surprised look entered his face._"Nice?" _America thought to himself. Gulping down the miraculously sweet-tasting tea. It wasn't bitter like it usually was!, Of course it wasnt better than good old coke- but if he ever ran out, getting England to make it this tasty was not a bad substitute! He licked his lips and took another full mouthfuls.

"Is it good?" England asked, sipping his own cup.

"Its.. Not baaaaaad..." America said, lingering on the last word.

"In other words it's disgusting?" England sighed.

"N-No its great!" America said, gulping down the rest of the cup and then holding his neck. "HOTHOTHOT!" He shouted, breathing in cold air. The tea started to warm his whole body up.

"Well, If you've finished that you can go" England said, standing up. America looked down at his now empty cup and back up at England.

"Umm..!" America said, as England walked out of the room.

"Yes? what?" England replied. America opened his mouth and shut it again.

"Nothing.." He muttered, getting up and walking outside.

"Oi!" England said, America turned around and looked up at the smaller nation. "You look.. cold" He muttered. America was indeed standing there in just his boxers, as that us what he'd gone to sleep in. America blushed.

"Umm.. Not really!" he laughed, walking away again. England frowned.

"The next Aeroplane wont come until the morning!" England pointed out. for some reason he seemed desperate.

"Thats okay, I'm a hero!" America grinned. England scowled and came outside, slamming the door behind him. He ran up to America and slapped him in the face-hard.

"America, You Baka!" England shouted. slapping him again. "BAKA!" he shouted again. England for a moment looked on the verge of crying. He turned away from him.

"England.. why am I an idiot?" America asked.

"You just are. Its raining and you could get a cold but you insist on staying outside in boxers, probably sleeping in a feild!" England said. America smiled at Englands statement.

"England, You were the best big-bro anyone could ever have dreamed of.. worrying about a hero like that" America said, walking away at that point. After a few steps somthing grabbed his arm. America turned to see England holding it. England smiled slightly.

"Do you really.. mean that?" England asked.

"Of course! Heroes don't lie!" America smiled brightly. "And.. I'm sorry" he whispered. America embraced the smaller nation.

"It's okay" England smiled, they stared into each others eyes. The rain thudded down by their feet. They slowly got closer together, and finally they kissed. The rain slowly stopped, revealing a bright half moon in the sky. America closed his eyes, for a few seconds they were in perfect harmony until England let go, his face was completely red. "U-um.. well.. I can explain! um.. I can't explain... Ok, This is a bloody secret between me and you! NOBODY else finds out! got it?" England said.

"Sure thing, Iggy" America said. "Or, _Iggyland _I think it was." He grinned cheekily. England grabbed his arm and pulled him inside his house.

* * *

After England has slammed the door and told America to stay by the door, he stood in the hallway and scowled.

"So. Why did you pull me back inside?" America asked him.

"It's cold outside." England plainly replied. "If i were you, Stay there whilst you drink some of my tea, Git" England said, walking into his kitchen. America could hear the kettle boil. America wondered what the real reason was. Suddenly America's head began to hurt. He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. He had no idea what was going on. His bare chest burned, and his forehead felt hotter than usual. His eyes became blurry, he could feel himself loosing balance.

**England POV**

"Here, Drink this Te- America?" England gasped, putting the teacups in the kitchen and running to try and catch America before he fainted. England sighed and dragged him to the red sofa. He felt his head to see if he was sick, America felt really hot. England stood up and went to his kitchen, wetting a towel and putting it on his forehead. Somehow America's reactions reminded him of something, He thought about it and turned on the news. His eyes widened as he saw New york in flames. "That's why I know his reactions! Its the same as when the great fire of London happened!" England muttered to himself. Unfortunately, England had passed out during that time and had to recollection. So, sadly, he had no idea what to do. On the news, The man was saying how the firetrucks were putting the fire out. But, how the hell do they not know where it started? was it a war? England stared at the guy on the news. Well, It was good the fire was being put out. He could see America's eyes flutter, England smiled.

**America POV**

America slowly fell asleep. He heard England shout his name, very faintly. He felt himself thud to the ground and all of a sudden he was falling. _He fell into a feild of forget-me-not flowers. He stood up and saw himself, as quite a small child and he also saw England. His chibi self got a bunch of forget-me-nots and gave them to England._

_"Thank you America! These are now officially my new favourite flower!" England said with a smile._

_"Um, Engwand! Why do you rule me?" Little America asked. That question made Him think. England was looking kind of shocked at that question._

_"Well. I'm helping you grow big and strong, to become a huge nation! A nation that everyone could class as heroes and I could be proud of!" England smiled. Big America gaped at what England said. So It was his idea to become his own nation as well? America was so annoyed. he kneeled down and ripped the flowers to shreds. Every time he picked one, he felt a pang of sadness. He laid down. "England.. why did you ..forget me?" he asked._

His eyes fluttered open, to see Englands worried face. He could hear someone talking on the news. _The fire has now been put out_ America gaped.

"What happened?" America asked England.

"A fire. In new York" England replied. America felt pain where new york was- It had been completely demolished.

Tears welled up in his eyes "I'm sorry England! I couldn't be heroic and save myself!" he said, Hugging his former brother. England smiled down at America, of course America couldn't see the smile. England put his arms around America and patted his head.

"It's okay, Nobody was expecting a fire." England said, looking America in the eye.

"England, Do you remember forget-me-nots?" He asked. England sighed.

"Of course I remember, you git!" He said. England sat down next to America, he got a few pillows and sat on them so he was the same size as America and looked at him. "America, Do you really think I would forget how you started calling yourself a hero? Or that day you asked me about why I had power over you. And, just for the record, Forget me nots are still my second favourite flower." England said.

Whats your favourite flower?" America asked him.

"You" England said. The two smiled at each other, England kissed America again. This time it was more passionate. America kissed England back.

"England.. I'm so glad you didn't forget about everything" America said through kissing. "I'm almost starting to regret.. nevermind" America said, finishing with another kiss from England. When the two broke apart they were both blushing furiously.

"America. Do you want to use the guest bedroom and sleep here? you can borrow some of my clothes. though they may not fit" England asked.

"I didn't think you had a guest bedroom" America said as England walked up the stairs. He turned slightly.

"..I don't" He said, walking up the rest of the way. America followed England upstairs into his room. There was one huge double bed. He knew England always liked personal space. He scanned the room, there was only one bed! America wouldn't mind sleeping with England, of course he'd never say that.

"Get into my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs" England said. That surprised America.

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa? why not here with m- without me? i'll be on the sofa?" America asked. England faced America.

"Well. You are a guest, I don't have an extra bed. sleep in mine" England said.

"Um, England. you may want to check the news, the news.." America said. He felt the same as he did last time, just the pain was more of a shooting pain. "I think..I'm at war" he murmured.

"Damn, you aren't faking this are you?" England asked, walking quickly over to where America was now kneeling down.

"It's the truth.. I can't b-breath.." He gasped for air.

**England POV**

"Gas attack.." England said. It was 12:00 at midnight, England could use his private aeroplane. England lifted America and started walking. America was much heavier than he used to be, but England still pulled him up into his plane and started to drive it. England lifted the plane into air and flew as fast as he could. England landed next to America's plane in his house and carried America out of his plane.

"America" He said. The nation turned his head towards England. America looked dazed, England ran into America's house and put him on his sofa. America's sofa was different, it was smooth and black. And he had a blue-grey carpet. England found the remote and switched the news on. It was true, there had been a Gas attack. England picked up his phone and looked through the list of people he could call. Maybe he should call Canada, Americas Brother? He pressed the speed dial button and held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?" _Canada said. he sounded quite panicky.

"This is England, Are you watching the news?" England asked.

_"No. but I heard someone say something about America while I was walking outside!"_ He said.

"America is under attack, and I don't know who it is. I'm at his house at the moment. There has just been a Gas attack" England said.

He heard Canada slam the phone down. England looked over at America who had now totally passed out. England sighed, He looked through the list of numbers on his phone. Just then it began to ring again.

"Hello?" England asked, wondering who it was.

_"This is Germany. I am calling a meeting right now. Be there in five minutes"_ His voice sounded pretty scary. it boomed down the phone and sent shivers down England's spine.

"Sure. But America can't come" England said.

"Carry him then, just make sure EVERY country is coming. Including the ones under attack" Germany said, then England put the phone down and sighed. England went into America's closet and took out his jacket, top and trousers he would normally wear. England held his nose. "Does he even wash these?" He said outloud. England sighed and dumped the clothes by America and started to shake him. "America. wake up" England said. America woke up, though looking very dazed and confused. "America. put your clothes on then you can go back to sleep. Git" England said. America did as told and put his clothes on in two minutes.

"why?" he asked.

"There is a meeting. you're under attack and I now have to carry you all the way!" England said. He sighed and ran as fast as he could. He finally got there with one minute to spare.

"Put America in the hospital room" Germany said. England sighed and proceeded to a room filled with white furnature. he looked around. England could see quite a few other countries. Belarus was laying on the first bed, out cold. Then there was Japan to his right, Then Egypt, China, Italy, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. He put America on a white bed and sighed. He couldn't believe this many countries had been attacked. America then started to open his eyes, finally.

**America POV **

America opened his eyes. He was in a white bed- certainly not his. Or England's for that matter. The fact that he saw more beds around him made him wonder what was going on. He managed to sit up and saw England walking away from him.

"England!" He said, though his voice was quiet and he couldn't speak properly. America stood up, well, tried to stand up but ended up falling on the floor. The bottom half of his country had officially been destroyed!. "I'm a hero. I can cope with this!" America said crawling to catch up with England. "Iggy!" America whispered. England turned around as America tugged at his trousers.

"What are you bloody doing, America?" England said, stepping away from him.

"Well. I want to go to the world conference!" America whined up at England. "No. You can't even use your legs" England sighed.

"Fine! Carry me up then!" America said, grabbing hold of England's ankles.

"Fine. I'll carry you up the bloody stairs" England gave in, picking America up and making him hold onto his back. England walked up the stairs, America could hear England's breathing. He sighed. When England had carried America up twelve flights of stairs, he was put down by the door. England went inside. America heard them talking about whether or not it would be safe for America to go in the world conference meeting. He tried to stand up but it didn't work. But the whole bottom half of his country had now been wiped out, and part of his left hand. England came back out and nodded.

"You are allowed in, since you're awake. But sadly they told me if you faint I have to take you back down the twelve flights of stairs! So don't bloody faint!" England said, dragging America into the conference room and onto his favourite chair. The other countries started staring at America as if he was a test subject in a science lab.

Ehem. Well, shall we start the meeting?" Germany said, the other countries hushed.

"I wonder what will happen, da?" Russia said at the other end.

"Um..!" America spoke up. "Just what is happening?" he asked. "Maybe I can help a bit?"

"A-A bit? you arent going to go of into your own world of heroes?" Someone said over the table. His name was Ca- can... can of coke?.. ?.. ? .. ? OH Canada!

"Nope! I just want to know whats going on first!" America grinned sheepishly.

"Well, let me start then" Germany said. "Basically, It's world war three. Or at least, we thing it is." He said.

"We're being attacked by some unknown country. We think a group of humans has formed a large enough group that a country was formed, It's a bit like Prussia - living off the side of Germany." England told America.

"Don't use me as an example! Or i'll claim your vitals!" Prussia said. "And I am an awesome country!"

"Ehhem. Anyway." England said. "This country, the personification, is hiding somewhere. We are pretty sure they are pretty small, maybe smaller than Lithuania." England said.

"What if they're big like Russia or me?" America asked.

**England POV**

"We'll form an alliance, and fight off the rouge country" Germany stated clearly. They talked about it for a while and decided to call it a day. Since America couldn't lift his legs, the bottom half of the country being completely destroyed, England stayed sitting until the rest had gone.

"You want me to help you downstairs?" England asked. America nodded.

"Um, T-Thank you Iggy" America said, England picked up America and walked down the stairs back to the hospital, smiling too himself. England laid America onto a bed and sat beside him. America was fast asleep within a minute, so England got up and started to walk away. "sorry, Git." England muttered. An expression of shock entered his eyes, then quickly left again. This couldn't happen, He had to protect America. He sighed and walked out the door, a sickly feeling entered his whole body. He felt anger, he had no idea why though. unless it was what he thought it was. He ran too his house and checked the news. Not that he really needed too, he just couldn't believe his country was being attacked too. England walked slowly, he propped his back up against the wall and sighed. Until he heard a noise-which sounded a bit like crying. Wondering what it was, he opened the door ever so slightly and peeked into the room. He scanned it for the source of the noise. It was America! He must have been crying in his sleep!.

"Bloody idiot, you'll wake everyone up crying in your sleep like that, you git" England sighed walking over to wear America was. When England arrived at Americas bed, he froze. America's arms were up, as if he was holding a gun, his lips were making movements, he could lip read a few words such as 'England' and I'm'. "Don't tell me he's dreaming about that" England said to himself. He pulled up a chair and sat, facing America. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and his lips were smooched into a thin line. His thick eyebrows pointing downwards. He stayed like that, watching America continue to dream about it, But a certain word made his heart light and made a smile appear on his face. One word he'd longed to hear since America had left. That one word that every time he heard it, his face would light up.

"Brother.." America said in his sleep. England never would have thought he'd hear that word ever again. _But wait, America said he almost regretted something.. could it be..?_ England thought for a while. In the end he shook his head and laughed lightly. _That would be impossible_ England said. He watched America as he brought his arms down and started to dream about other things. America had suddenly started drooling.

"Hamburgers" America said, miming taking a hamburger from somewhere and biting into it. "OUCH!" He shouted, now fully awake. He'd just bitten his hand!

"Idiot" England said, the hints of a smile crept onto his face.

**America POV**

"OUCH!" He shouted, waking up abruptly. he'd just bitten his hand! America sat up for a few seconds, then his dream came flooding into his mind. He remembered everything from dreaming about his revolution, About calling England "Brother".

"Does it hurt anywhere?" said a voice beside him.

"Oh, England-" he broke off, England was smiling! And he didn't mean one of those fake small smiles, A proper, lit up face, bright happy SMILE!

"You were talking in your sleep." England said, he looked away.

"W-what did I say?" America asked.

"Just.. stuff" England said

"Are you keeping secrets from the hero?" America asked.

"I-er-no-im... well... You dreamt..about... eating hamburgers and dreamt about.. food?" England said.

"I dreamt about more than that! Are you sure I didn't say anything whilst I was dreaming about the American revolution?" He asked, Completely oblivious to the face England was scowling and had turned away.

"You did say things. but I'm not telling you, git" He said.

"Aww but Iggy, I want to know!" America whined.

"KYAAA THANKYOU FOR MARRYING ME RUSSIA! NOW WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" a really loud scream was heard in one of the beds near the door.

"Ehh, Doitsu I want more pastaaaaaa!" Italy said.

"Japan your so cute aru~" China was obviously dreaming about Japan. America sighed.

"England. Can you get Canada please." America said slowly.

"Who- Ohh, Yes okay" England said. he turned his phone on and dialled Canada's number.

America could hear a voice down the line.

"This is England. Yes. America wants you too come over to the hospital. what?... Oh.. should I come then?. Ok. yeah. Yeah.. Ok.. Bye-wait WHAT?" England said. America looked at England,

"What?" He asked.

"No way... I'll be right there!" England said, slamming his phone shut and shoving it back into his pocket. "America. You might want to come with me, Canada is, well.." England said.

"What, what's wrong with My brother?" America asked.

"He's close to fading" England said, finishing in a whisper. America's eyes bulged out for a second, He whipped the sheets off his bed and pulled his legs over the side. America used the strength in his arms to lean onto things to he could walk. England stood up and walked over to America.

"Get back into bed, You can't walk properly. Do not bloody make things worse you bloody git" England said.

"England, Do you expect me to stand around here while I could be helping my Brother?" America said. He saw England's eyes widen a fraction, but took no notice. "Do you REALLY think I wouldn't go and save my one and only brother? You actually think-"

"ENOUGH!" England bellowed. "Just go to your bloody _brother_ and get out of my fucking sight! You bloody git!" England shouted, He seemed to wake all the other injured countries up.

"I-I thought you said no?" America asked.

"Just-Go" England snarled. If looks could kill, America would be dead by now. America obediently hauled himself over to the door.

**England POV**

"Just-Go" England snarled at him. He watched America pull himself over to the door, he felt hot tears form in his eyes. "git.." he muttered. His breathing became unstable. "Y-you bloody git.." he whispered before sinking to his knees and holding back sobs. "_One and only brother_ he says. do I mean nothing to him?" he whispered, His hands covered his face. He felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Ne, you look sad, what's wrong?"The voice said. England looked up with eyes full of pain and sadness.

* * *

Phew! This chappie was hard work. XD. Well, I hope you liked it. This chapter, shall I tell you what I originally planned? XD. For this chapter, I planned america to dream one of his past-dream things again, and alot of yaoi. by a lot i mean, a LOT. But noo, my mind trails off to somthing random? I like the way it turned out though. But don't worry, This story will still contain yaoi XD.

I'm not very confident with this chappie so

I would love it, if you could R&R. and also please give me some constructive critisism! And, tell me what you think!

The next chappie "Surprise!"


	4. Surprise!

Okaay! Here's the next chapter. "Surprise!". Erm. So! You get to find out who the person asking Iggy whats wrong is!.

I'm using Human names in this chappie because they are out in the open, Mkay? XD

Enjoy.

* * *

"W-What do you mean whats wrong?" England asked.

"Well, you're kneeling on the floor and sobbing" The boy laughed. England wiped his eyes, the boy had reddish-brown hair, amber eyes- he didn't know how he knew that since they were always shut, and a blue uniform.

"What are you doing here, Italy" England asked the country.

"Vee~ I was dreaming about pasta and wanted some, but I woke up and saw you there. Oh! I forgot, I was going to ask doitsu for pasta, Bye!" Italy said, limping off trying to find Germany. England sighed, Even though Italy could be slightly annoying at times, He certainly brightened peoples moods. England stood up and looked around the room. The other countries were still asleep. and maybe being attacked, Thats when he remembered about Canada. He raced out of the door,well, dragged himself,

through the hallway and out into the streets, well, he nearly had gone out to the streets. But he ended up tripping over somthing.

"Ame- Alfred?" England said. America was propped up against the doorway.

"A-Arthur?" America said. "I thought you were mad at me.." he said.

"Oh, I AM mad at you Alfred. But no matter how annoyed I am, you are still MY Brother, even if i'm not yours" England said, looking down to the dirty ground.

"Arthur. Just because now I'm a hero, and I'm independant now, Doesn't mean I don't like you! I don't hate you but honestly, Is shouting really a way you treat heroes, old man?" America said, with a faint grin on his face.

"I'm not Old. You're not a hero, stay there i'm going to get Matthew" England said, standing up and walking away. He could hear the faint calls of "wait, Arthur!" or "Hold on!" but he just walked. Not wanting to be embarrased and cry over spilt milk. Of course, America was just spilt milk, to him. Always keeping the milk in the fridge, wanting to save every last peice of it. But when its empty, there is nothing you can do. And if you spill the milk, if you drop it or knock it over, or maybe don't pay attention to the date, the milk would be lost and you would have to throw it away and forget about it, no matter how much you love the brand. Thats what he had to do with America, He didn't pay attention to America enough. He should have stayed at America's for longer, or maybe had America live with him? Though America was still fast at growing. But the thing was, He didn't want to let America go, so he kept the milk in the fridge, even though it was way past its use by date.

**America POV**

"Wait up!" He called over to England, who was far in the distance now. He sighed. America hoped his brother would be okay. He waited for them to come back, slouched up at the entrance to the building, His body ached-which could only mean one thing- his country was being attacked again. Of course, as the hero, he should be able to do anything to stop it. _But after all.. it was Iggy's idea _he thought. America ried to pull himself up when he saw someone running to the building.

"A-Alfred!" The voice called. it was England.

"Oh.. Arthur, hows Mattie?" America said, forcing a smile onto his face before the pain of being attacked made an expression on his face.

"Hang on" he said. England ran into the hospital to put Canada on a bed, when He came out he lifted America in a bridal position and laid him down on the opposite bed.

"Um-" America said, England shot him an evil glance. "Wait-" he started. England looked at him again. He heard them talking, well, England and Canada anyway.

"Are you ok, Canada?" England said. The boy nodded slightly. America sighed and burried himself in the scratchy pillow. He thought about why England was mad at him, then he remembered.. "_one and only brother"_ he thought to himself. Wow, that must've made Iggy sad. America sighed, He didn't mean to say it to England like that, he was just annoyed and wanted to heroicly save his bro.  
"Eng-" America said, but was cut off by another sharp glance. America looked over at his former brother. England looked slightly more fragile then he usualy does for a titchy person like him. "England listen to me!" America said, Receiving a few sharp glances in the process of it. He heard England sigh.

"What do you want, Git?" England asked.

"Is canada ok?" America said, looking round England to see Canada.

"He's fine, Now go to sleep" England glared at him, his emerald eyes shone through slits._ His bright, sparkling emerald eyes, beautiful emerald eyes.. _America thought. _wait.. WHAT am I thinking?_ he said to himself, realising what He was saying. He looked to England again, but he had started pulling the curtains round. He'd done Canada and asked the other awake nations if they wanted their curtains drawn. He smiled sweetly and said goodnight to each one.. accept for Belarus because she was freaky. He finally came to America, but no words came out of his mouth. England kept his soft lips pressed together and his thick eyebrows were pointing downwards. Amerlica stared up at England, But he just turned and walked away. America looked down at his sheets, they were all battered and worn out from previous users, washed and cleaned to the best they can be. He listened as Englands footsteps stepped out of the door with a thud.. it didn't sound like footsteps though. America couldn't move an inch, but he had a feeling the thud, was England.

* * *

Okay, sorry this took so long xD I had major writers block so I decided to write another story (Restart) whilst trying to recover from writers block! I still have writers block actually, so I would really appreciate it if I had some ideas from the nice little veiwers, da? =D

Well.. Bye for now! hehe.. xD

Since I have writers block, don't expect the next chapter any time soon :/


End file.
